


Watch time fall apart

by Ischa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like this: Harry is waiting, because a few years ago Draco travelled back in time and messed up Harry's life by sleeping with him. So Harry is waiting.</p><p>
  <i>At 21, Draco looks like the version Harry met all these years ago. But Draco doesn’t know.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watch time fall apart

**Title:** Watch time fall apart  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco, Harry/OFC  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** It's like this: Harry is waiting, because a few years ago Draco travelled back in time and messed up Harry's life by sleeping with him. So Harry is waiting.  
 _At 21, Draco looks like the version Harry met all these years ago. But Draco doesn’t know._  
 **Warning(s):** sex, time-travel  
 **Author’s Notes:** Huge thanks to my betas: asm_z and the lovely and patient allfaltering with who I had interesting discussions about time-travel. Written for kubrick_potter over at hd_fan_fair.  
 **Word Count:** 2.697  
 **Beta:** asm_z, allfaltering  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
~+~  
Harry is waiting.

~+~  
“Hey, Draco…” he says. Draco gives him a spiteful look.

“It’s Malfoy, Potter.” He spits ‘Potter’ out like it’s something nasty.

“Right,” Harry says. “Right.” He would smile, but he really doesn’t feel it. This is not the time. “I’ll wait then,” he says.

“Wait for what?” Draco asks, and Harry knows him, knows that he really doesn’t want to ask, but really does want to know. He’s caught for a minute or two in the knowledge that he knows someone like this, without…  
”For what?” Draco repeats, annoyed. Mostly with himself, Harry knows.

“Until it’s Draco again,” Harry says, shrugging.

“You’re mental, Potter.” The last word is sharp and unpleasant in his ears. He can barely remember it sounding like this.

~+~  
If he could, he would tear time itself apart, but he can’t - no one can.

~+~  
“I know you are an evil-” he begins.

“What?” It’s a challenge, not a question, and Harry is sick with anger and something he can’t describe.

“I’ve seen you!”

“Potter, you are such a fucking drama queen,” Malfoy answers.

“I’ve seen you sneaking around the town.”

“Like you, I can’t leave this castle at will,” Malfoy answers, amused.

He knows, Harry thinks, he knows about the Witch. He bites his lips; he is so stupid. Admitting to seeing Malfoy in town is admitting to being outside the castle.

“Are we thinking again?” Malfoy asks. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Harry grits his teeth. He doesn’t know why he loses it every time around Malfoy. He just doesn’t know.

~+~  
He knows Malfoy’s writing. Knows it from countless stupid notes and Malfoy showing off on the blackboard in potions.

This is a note from Malfoy. And he doesn’t think DL stands for download.  
Malfoy is evil and here is his proof.

~+~  
“You should go out, meet someone.” Hermione is watching him as she pours tea into his mug.

“I’m waiting,” says Harry.

“For what?”

“For someone to come around.” He takes his mug and pours sugar in it. Two spoons, no milk.

“It doesn’t happen just like that. No one is just going to knock on your door. You have to go out and find someone.”

He takes a sip, too hot, but swallows anyway. “It will happen like that,” he answers and is sure of it. He just has to wait.

~+~  
“This is so messed up,” Draco says.

“No shit,” Harry answers. He has no idea how he ended up here. No idea at all.

“You are seventeen, for Merlin’s sake.” Draco sounds disgusted with himself, but Harry is beyond caring. Draco’s lips are darker than usual and shiny from spit and it’s Harry’s doing.

“We are the same age,” he answers. Draco runs a hand through his hair.

“Not now, genius.” He leans against the wall and closes his eyes, and Harry thinks, fuck, fuck if he hadn’t ever seen something more beautiful and broken and wrong. He places a hand against Draco’s chest. Feels his heart. “Yes, I do have one,” Draco says, amused.

“I wasn’t…I just wanted.”

“I know exactly what you want, Potter.” Potter sounds like a caress, like something exquisite and forbidden.

“Yeah?” he runs his hand down and lower and then Draco stops him.

“No,” he says, and sounds stern.

“I might die this year…”

“You will not,” Draco answers. His fingers feel cool around Harry’s hand, and getting colder by the second.

“I won’t?”

“You are the 'Boy Who Lived',” Draco answers. His skin is cold as ice. “Have to go,” he whispers and Harry is alone again.

~+~  
There is hot, fierce jealousy dancing in the pit of his stomach, spreading through his whole body, his whole being.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Ron asks.

“No,” he hisses, as he sees Pansy laugh, kiss Draco’s cheek.

~+~  
“I can’t believe this was your first blow-job,” Draco says; he licks his lips and Harry nearly passes out. He’s still blissed out and orgasm stupid.

“I didn’t have the time, what with me fighting Voldemort since I was born,” Harry answers. Draco doesn’t even flinch at the name, but then he never had.

“I’m ruining you for everybody else,” he says. Harry thinks he’s pretty okay with it.

“So, you and me?” he asks.

“Spoilers,” Draco answers, this 20 something year old version of his school nemesis he is maybe kinda in love with. He's not looking at Harry.

“You’re no fun…”

~+~  
At 21, Draco looks like the version Harry met all these years ago. But Draco doesn’t know.

~+~  
“I’ve seen the notes, Malfoy,” Harry hisses, and Malfoy looks annoyed.

“It’s none of your business, Potter! Leave it the hell alone,” he hisses back. They are outside the classroom and it’s early, even too early for Hermione to be here. Harry grabs Malfoy’s wrist and Malfoy lets him for a second and then jerks it away. His lips curve into a sneer, and Harry just wants to punch him. Really hard.

“I know you are planning something.”

“I’m always planning something, Potter,” Malfoy answers and it makes Harry shiver. It’s strange, because he doesn’t know what it is, but it’s not fear, it’s more like excitement. He stomps on the feeling, buries it deep.

~+~  
The first time they meet it’s dark outside and raining and Harry just wanted to get away from everything and Draco is there. Older, stronger.

“What are you doing here, Harry?” he asks and it’s the first time Harry hears someone say his name like that. Even if he has no idea what ‘like that’ means.

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” he wants to know.

“Oh,” he says, and then, “This is how we meet,” and then he’s gone. Like a dream or a ghost and the only thing Harry can hear is the rain and his own breathing.

~+~  
It’s hard sometimes to look away, to act normal, because Harry’s life is so far from normal.

“What are you staring at, Potter?” Malfoy asks.

He shakes his head, because it’s kind of obvious. He can’t…this is how Draco looked. This. And it’s still not…  
He should have asked the first time. The first time in the shack, when they met. He should have asked: How old are you?

He never did.

~+~  
“It’s not exact science. Not if you’re talking about years, you know? No Time-Turner involved this time.”

“What, this isn’t Ministry approved? I’m shocked.”

“And I don’t want anyone to know….” Draco continues as if Harry hadn’t spoken.

“I figured that much,” Harry says.

“It’s changing history. The funny thing is, I already did it.”

“So if you get yourself killed, will this still happen?”

“It’s your past,” Draco says shrugging.

“Yes, but you’re from the future, Draco.”

“The future is only fixed at the present,” Draco says. Harry gives him a look.

“Explain.”

“This is the future in this moment; when I get killed, right now - my younger self, the one that belongs here - then I will be dead and you will have the memories you already have.” he says.

“And nothing else.”

Draco nods.

~+~  
In the years after the battle, he did some reading. Obsessed with time, with Draco. He wanted to just jump back or forward, just find out, to make it happen faster. The thing is that it already happened in some distant future. He can’t change anything in his own past, because if he does maybe the future Draco came from won't happen at all.

~+~  
“And if I fall in love with someone else in the meantime?” Harry asks, stroking Draco’s skin. Sweaty and salty and warm, the blood rushing through his veins, but already slowing down. The blush already fading.

“Then this will be everything we’ll ever have.”

“It’s a risk then, not telling me,” Harry says, biting Draco’s shoulder gently. Draco moans and it’s the best sound he’s ever heard.

“It’s not about you; this is about me, about saving me. You, you never were part of the plan,” Draco says.

“You’re selfish and your plans suck.”

“That’s why I’ll fail and you’ll win and everything will be alright again. Or as alright as it can get…” Draco trails off and Harry knows things in the future aren’t shiny and golden, even if he wins. He doesn’t ask, doesn’t want to know, and is pretty sure Draco won’t tell him anyway.

~+~  
“It’s not that life is passing me by,” Harry says.

“It’s not?” Ron wants to know. He looks sceptical and Harry can’t really blame him. After all, he never told anyone about Draco.

“I’m waiting,” he answers.

“Yeah, Hermione said as much. Just, no one knows what for, Harry, and it makes us worry. And I mean Ginny and Mom and Hermione, not me.” He grins then, and Harry grins back.

~+~  
When he’s 23 he gives up. More than six years and he just can’t wait anymore and no one can tell him if the day will ever come. If the future Draco came from still exists. And then he meets this girl. Her name is Alina and she is funny and her black hair curls around her face like snakes. Her dreamy expression reminds him of Luna and her eyes are stormy grey. He falls hard and fast for her.

~+~  
“What if I tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“That we’re fucking, will be in present Draco’s case,” Harry says.

“I won’t believe you,” Draco answers.

Harry nods.

~+~  
The break-up is hard and messy and she throws a chair in his general direction.

“Fuck,” she says. “Fuck, why can’t you just…”

“What?!” he wants to know.

“Stop looking at HIM!” she answers hotly. “Just stop looking at him…” she leans against the wall and closes her eyes.

“Alina…”

“At least you’re not denying it.”

“It’s complicated.”

“You’re waiting.”

“Yes,” he answers, because it’s the truth, somehow he is still waiting. A part of him is still waiting.

~+~  
There are things he knows about Draco, a lot of different things. That he likes his coffee with milk but without sugar. That he hates cinnamon and loves anis, that it makes him crazy when Harry fingers him, that he can come from that alone. That he likes to top despite all that. That he actually doesn’t like silver. That he has a tattoo and it’s the constellation ‘dragon’. That he loves it when Harry traces it with his tongue after sex.

There are things Draco knows about him, but Malfoy doesn’t.

~+~  
“It may be that this will be everything you’ll ever get, despite me being alive,” Draco answers.

“You mean the future is not set in stone?” Harry asks, mock scandalized.

Draco smiles and Harry’s breath hitches. It’s still new and raw and rare to see it directed at him.

“Don’t look so shocked, Potter” Draco says, teasing.

“I won’t forget you, you know?”

“You’re young,” Draco answers waving his hand. It angers Harry that Draco tries to make this into something it isn’t. He grabs Draco’s shirt and pulls him close.

“I won’t forget,” he whispers and then kisses Draco with all he has. “And I’ll wait.”

Draco nods, but Harry isn’t sure he believes him.

~+~  
Harry is pretty sure it started with a shove, because their fights usually start like that. There were some fists in his face and maybe one in Malfoy’s stomach and blood on his lip and then a hooded figure was tearing him away. Away from Draco, who was slumped against a wall in the hall. Draco looked murderous and he was struggling to get up, but Harry only saw it out of the corner of his eye.

The figure slammed him against a wall in a dark corner of the castle.

And that is how he finds himself staring at an older version of Malfoy.

“What?”

“Time travel,” Malfoy answers.

“Right. Magic,” Harry says breathing hard. Things start to fall into place then. “Your notes? You’re trying to change the future!” He has his wand out in a second.

“Of course,” Malfoy answers and tells him why, but Harry has no reason to believe him. “For Merlin’s sake!” Malfoy says and shows Harry his arm. No Dark Mark.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Harry answers.

“I could have killed you, if I wanted,” Malfoy says. Harry bites his lip. “Are we thinking?” he adds.

“Fuck you!” Harry answers, but there isn’t real heat behind his words. He knows that this version of Draco isn't here to kill him.

~+~  
Harry is equally nervous and out of his mind with desire. Draco doing delicious things with his tongue isn’t helping either. His hands are fisted in the sheets the Room of Requirement provided, his knuckles nearly white from the tension. He can’t remember ever being so hard in his whole life. Draco’s fingers are dragging over his inner thighs, his breath hot on Harry’s back. A knuckle grazes his dick and he bites his lip to keep the moan in. A reflex from countless times with his hand down his boxers in a room full of boys at night. He never once thought it could be like this. Draco doesn’t ask, just takes, and Harry is surprisingly okay with it. Asking would make him more nervous. He’s so distracted he doesn’t even feel the pain at first. It’s dull and not really painful, per se, but maybe that’s only his weird view on the subject, what with him being tortured by Voldemort and all.

Draco’s thrusts are hard and steady and it helps Harry to just concentrate on them, on the feeling of Draco inside him. Draco’s hands on his dick and digging into his hip, his breath, his voice. How he says Harry’s name, in that possessive, amused way. Harry loves how Draco says his name.

“So, that’s how sex feels?”

“That’s how sex feels like with me,” Draco answers. Harry is watching his chest. Places a hand on it; feels how his heart beats slower and slower. His skin a bit chillier. He grabs Draco’s hand on impulse. It feels warm, but it’s getting colder by the second.

“Don’t you dare,” Harry says quietly.

“It’s not like I can control it,” Draco answers.

“Did you leave a note for yourself?”

“No.”

“You’re here because of me?”

“I can’t do more than that,” he answers, not looking at Harry.

“You aren’t coming back!” he tightens his grip on Draco’s hand. Draco winces, but doesn’t pull back. “You fucked me and aren’t coming back? You bastard!”

Draco turns to look at him then, bends a bit to kiss Harry’s forehead. And then he’s gone.

~+~  
Harry stumbles into him by accident, and nearly spills his drink on him.

“Sorry,” he mumbles and looks up. “Malfoy,” he says.

“Don’t look so shocked, Potter,” Draco answers. Harry takes a step back; there’s something in his voice. This certain ring, this quality. How he says ‘Potter’. Like it’s something exclusive, forbidden, exciting. He grabs Draco’s shirt and pulls him close.

“I was waiting,” he hisses. “You didn’t believe me, but I was waiting, Draco.” And then he kisses him.

“You’re causing a scene,” Draco says as they come up for air. The room is so quiet you could hear a needle fall. “This is what shocked silence sounds like, Potter,” he adds, amused.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Yes.”

~end~


	2. Moments in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like this: Draco messed up his life and wants to fix it, the only problem is – as always – Potter.  
>  _“I think Potter loves me,” Draco says and Pansy drops her mug. Blaise laughs.  
>  “Oh fuck! That is…kind of hilarious, right? Someone else finds this really funny?”_
> 
> companion piece to: Watch time fall apart

~+~  
 _now_

“Even thinking about it is suicide!” Pansy says. She’s pacing the small apartment they’re hiding in.

“You have a better plan?”

“No one even knows how it works. This is not a time-turner deal we’re talking about! This is serious ancient magic! No one should mess with it!”

“You want to spend your whole life here? Amongst muggles and hunted by the Ministry of Magic and Potter?” he asks. She glares at him. “Blaise?”

“Fuck no! But this isn’t a good idea either. Pansy is right, you know? Ancient magic we should not mess with. Could go wrong so badly, it’s not even funny.”

“It’s the only way. I’ll just leave notes for myself. I’m only going to change my life and yours by proximity. I’ll make it better.”

“No!”

“The roof is leaking again…” Blaise says. Draco and Pansy ignore him.

“I hate this!” Pansy answers hotly. “I hate that you want to go back and risk your stupid life!”

“When they find us, I sure as hell will be sentenced to death or worse. I did kill Dumbledore,” Draco says.

“You were a kid and you didn’t know what you were doing!”

“Potter was a kid and he didn’t know what he was doing either, but he didn’t do that!” Draco answers hotly.

“I’m in,” Blaise says suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck!” Pansy says.

  
~+~  
 _then  
_  
“I know you are an evil-” he begins.

“What?” It’s a challenge, not a question. Draco might have a thing for riling Potter up like this.

“I’ve seen you!”

“Potter, you are such a fucking drama queen,” he answers.

“I’ve seen you sneaking around the town.”

“Like you, I can’t leave this castle at will,” he says, amused. Sometimes it’s just too easy. What a prat, he thinks.  
“Are we thinking again?” he asks. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Potter grits his teeth, but doesn’t say another word. Draco takes his victories where he can these days.

  
~+~  
 _now_

“I'm screwed,” he says.

“You look awful,” Pansy answers. She doesn't get up from the chair though. He glares up at her from the floor. He feels kind of seasick right now. He didn’t know time-travel would be such a pain in the ass.

“Thanks.”

“I get this mission of yours isn't going well then?” she asks and doesn't tell him he's being stupid for trying. She doesn't find it stupid at all. What Draco is doing can only help them all. Draco knows she doesn’t like it though. He sits up and leans against the nearest wall.

“No, it’s going great. I’m leaving myself ominous notes. Warning myself to think and not turn to the Dark Lord.”

“Are you being sarcastic right now?” she asks with a raised eyebrow. He might hate her raised eyebrow.

“Yes, Pansy. I’m being sarcastic.”

“Okay, what the hell are we talking about here?” she puts her book away and looks at him.

“Potter.”

“Of course,” she answers and he does glare at her.

  
~+~  
 _then_

“Potter's gone mental,” Draco says. Pansy gives him a look. “More than usual, I mean.” He doesn't roll his eyes at her, but it's a near thing.

“What was it this time?”

“He called me Draco.”

“That's your name.”

“Yes, but my family hasn't been on first name basis with the Potters for centuries. As you should know,” he throws his jacket over her sofa and pours himself some Fire Whisky.

“It's Potter. The whole business with the Dark Lord must've left some scars...” she smiles. He does roll his eyes at her this time.

“Not funny,” he says.

“Right. So, he's mental. What else is new?” She shrugs and curls up on the sofa making room for him. He sits down next to her, with his drink.

“Nothing,” he answers, but it doesn't feel quite right. Something feels off. He just can’t put his finger on it and it makes him feel on edge.

  
~+~  
 _now_

“I kind of hate time-travel,” he says. He’s feeling cold and weak and like he’ll pass out any second now.

“I told you not to mess with it too much. It’s not like this ministry stuff…” Blaise answers throwing him a blanket.

Draco nods, he knows this. “What changed?” he asks. Something always changes.

“Not much. You are still under house arrest.”

“You aren’t?”

“Would I be here, if I were?” Blaise asks.

“No?” Draco answers.

Blaise laughs. Draco snuggles deeper into the blanket. “How is it going?” Blaise doesn’t look at him, he stares out of the window. These are the uncomfortable questions no one really likes to ask.

“Good, I’m an idiot.”

“Pansy told me about Potter,” Blaise doesn’t grin and Blaise loves sex.

“I have no excuse.”

“He’s hot I guess…at least now.”

“He’s eager at 16…” Draco replies.

“Is this a thing?”  
Draco shrugs. Who the hell knows anyway? He shivers and Blaise gives him a look. “You can’t do this much longer, you know, right?”

“I’ll finish it.”

Blaise keeps quiet.

  
~+~  
 _then_

He is sure Potter is stalking him. Like when they were kids and Draco outwitted the prat. There is something in Potter’s eyes that makes Draco uncomfortable. That makes him want to scream, to tell him to just stop staring, but he’s 21 and he doesn’t get into stupid fights with the stupid boy who lived anymore. He left that behind him.  
Potter looks like he knows him and Draco hates it.

  
~+~  
 _now_

“I think Potter loves me,” Draco says and Pansy drops her mug. Blaise laughs.

“Oh fuck! That is…kind of hilarious, right? Someone else finds this really funny?”

“How do you know?” she asks, cleaning the mess away with a movement of her wand.

“Well. How would you interpret ‘And if I fall in love with someone else in the meantime?’”, he says.

“Fuck. This only complicates things. You think he will go after you?”

“What? We already fucked!” Draco says. It’s not really true, as they only exchanged blow-jobs and stuff, but it’s pretty close.

“Not now you, the other you. The stupid, reckless, frightened out of your mind you.” Pansy answers.

“No.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“Because I told him not to,” Draco answers.

“This mission of yours is over. I swear. I mean, look at you! You can’t even stand. Your lips are blue and…this form of time-travel is not designed for this. It’s too much on your body.”

“I know.” He does know that. “I need to go back one more time.”

“Do you…are you in love with Potter?!” she asks.

“Isn’t that obvious? Hasn’t he been since fifth year?” Blaise says lazily.

Draco glares and then coughs. He shivers. Pansy casts a heating charm. “Hey…you got your wand back.”

“Things are better. You don’t need to go back. You didn’t kill anyone in this version.”

“I didn’t kill Dumbledore?” Draco asks.

“No. Snape did.” Blaise answers.

“He’s dead, right?”

“It’s the best outcome and you know it. It was bad enough anyway,” Pansy says.

Draco sighs. “Okay…”

“Okay, what?”

“I need to sleep for a while.”

  
~+~  
 _then_

“I nearly got into a fight with Potter again this morning.”

Pansy gives him a look. “What else is new?”

Draco shakes his head. Nothing really, except maybe that there wasn’t only rage inside him. Something else…something he doesn’t want to think about.

“Are you okay?” Blaise asks.

“Yes,” he says. Blaise and Pansy give him a look. He ignores them and begins to scribble notes onto his parchment.

  
~+~  
 _now_

So, it was not part of the plan to hook up with Potter. He doesn’t even know how it happened.  
One minute they were fighting and the next Potter was kissing him.

“What the hell?” Draco asks and pushes him away.

“I…” Potter stammers.

“What were you thinking?!”

“That you look kinda hot when you’re angry?” Potter asks and looks mortified the next second. “What did you do to me?”

“I did nothing, you were the one who pushed me into a wall and snogged me senseless.” Draco answers, he’s amused. Who the fuck would thought that. “You have the hots for me?”

“What? NO!”

“You sure?”

“Fuck you!” Potter says hotly.

“I bet you would like that!”  
Potter storms off. Draco leans against the wall and breathes. This is not good.

  
~+~  
 _then_

“What are you staring at, Potter?” Draco asks. He feels uncomfortable under the stare, but he’ll be damned if he shows it to the whole world. Potter shakes his head. It looks a bit like giving up and Draco wants to shake him, because what the hell is wrong with this git? Why, why does Potter make him feel like that?

  
~+~  
 _now_

“I don’t like this,” Pansy says. She’s making tea and pillowing blankets around him.

“It’ll work,” Draco says shivering. Time-travel is hell and it gets worse every time. He maybe kind of hates it. Maybe he should go back in time and tell himself that it’s a stupid idea and to not do it, because it’s not worth dying… but this is not living either.

“I don’t like the whole Potter complication either. You know he’ll remember everything, right?”

“I know, he’s part of the magic now…”

Blaise snickers from his chair. Pansy gives him a dirty look. “What? Don’t tell me you don’t find it funny!”

“I don’t…” she answers, but she can’t suppress the smile.

“Right!”

Draco coughs and thinks, yeah all this is worth it after all – even with the Potter complication.

  
~+~  
 _then_

He catches Potter staring at them and nudges Pansy, she laughs and kisses his cheek.

“He is so weird,” Draco says later.

“He’s Potter,” she answers. She’s sprawled all over his bed. Blaise is reading something about Runes, even if he didn’t take Runes this year.

“He looked jealous,” Blaise says without looking away from his page.

“Not funny, Blaise!” Pansy and Draco say. Blaise shrugs.

  
~+~  
 _now_

“The only thing to do now is to wait until our lives catch up to us,” Blaise says. Pansy nods. Draco is shivering like mad under his millions of blankets. He feels sick to the bone and he only wants to sleep.

“It was worth it,” he presses out between his teeth. His body is so cold it hurts. Even breathing is difficult and they can’t go to a healer, because well…dark, ancient magic to change the future, now present is not something the Ministry looks kindly upon. It would land them all in Askaban. For sure. The brilliant part of it is that no one will ever know, except the people who are part of it.  
He snuggles deeper into the blankets and tries not to think about Potter. About how he looked when Draco fucked him for the first time, how his eyes were a vibrant angry green when he realised that Draco will not come back.  
He tries not to think about what Potter said, that he’ll wait, because Draco knows all too well how one small decision can change your whole life.

  
~+~  
 _then_

“I heard Potter is getting it on with a girl from France?” Pansy says.

“Aline, something, something…she went to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She’s hot.” Blaise answers.

Pansy shakes her head. “How could he even talk her up without falling on his face? You remember how he asked out Cho?” she smiles fondly. Now that their life isn’t in danger anymore, it all seems good.

“How is it you don’t know her name? But that she’s hot?” Draco asks. He is not in the best mood, and it, of course, has to do with Potter.

“Alina Therese Rykiel.” Blaise says.

Sometimes Draco hates Blaise. “Sometimes I hate you.”

“You wanted to know. I know stuff.” Blaise shrugs.

“I’m sure he has a photograph if you need to know how she looks exactly,” Pansy teases.

“Sometimes I hate you, too.”

  
~+~  
 _now_

“You should go out more,” Pansy says. Her pumps are a dark red. She’s glaring at him through the mirror. “Blaise is coming too.”

“I don’t feel like going out.”

“You don’t feel like going out because you know Potter will be there,” she says.

“Point still stands. I don’t feel like going out.”

“Up until now, everything is going okay. He broke up with her. He’s free. Maybe he is waiting for you to remember,” she says softly.

“Wouldn’t he come knocking on my door then?” Draco answers. She huffs.

“You never told him what time you’re from. ‘The future’ is pretty ominous, you know?” she says.

He glares at her. “Tell Blaise hi from me.”

She turns around and crosses her arms over her chest. “Merlin!”

“I’m not going and you can’t make me, you know it.”  
She nods, but that doesn’t mean she won’t nag him later about this.

  
~+~  
 _then_

“They broke up,” Blaise says over breakfast at the Manor.

“Who?” Sometimes Draco really doesn’t know who Blaise is stalking right now.

“Alina and Potter,” Blaise answers.

“Why are you telling me this?” And over breakfast, Draco thinks.

“I don’t know…maybe because you are kind of obsessing about him?” Blaise pours some coffee for himself, smirking.

“Pass me the jam,” Draco says. He is not having this conversation with Blaise over breakfast. Or ever. The one they had in fifth year still hounds him.

  
~+~  
 _now_

Harry stumbles into him by accident, and nearly spills his drink on him. “Sorry,” he mumbles and looks up. “Malfoy,” he says.

“Don’t look so shocked, Potter,” Draco answers. Harry takes a step back; there’s something in his eyes that tells Draco all he needs to know. He grabs Draco’s shirt and pulls him close.

“I was waiting,” he hisses. “You didn’t believe me, but I was waiting, Draco.” And then he kisses him. It’s like no time had passed at all. Harry still kisses like Draco is the only person in the world that is right for him.

“You’re causing a scene,” Draco says as they come up for air. The room is so quiet you could hear a needle fall. “This is what shocked silence sounds like, Potter,” he adds, amused.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Yes.”

~+~  
“How long did you know?” Harry asks. He’s tearing at Draco’s clothes and Draco doesn’t care.

“A few months.”

“A few months? And you didn’t think I would like to know that you know?”

“How could I be sure you meant it?” Draco answers. Harry gives him a dirty look.

“I told you. I told you I would wait.”

“Yes…”

“Did you?”

“What?” he gasps, because Harry’s tongue is hot and agile on his skin.

“Wait!” he says frustrated. Draco shakes his head. It doesn’t mean no. “You’re such a liar.”

“You’re such a creep,” Draco answers and Harry laughs.

“Of course, I lo-” Draco doesn’t need to hear the rest of the sentence, he knows the rest of the sentence. Harry said it before. He said it countless times when he thought that Draco was asleep beside him. After blow-jobs and conversations and planning, explaining what he could.

“Shut up!” he hisses, pushing Harry down onto the bed. Harry grins.

“You ruined me for everybody else,” he says, biting Draco’s shoulder softly. Draco isn’t sorry at all.

~end~


End file.
